Captain America Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Bucky * Betty Ross Adversaries: * Benson * Oriental Giants Other Characters: * Finley * Sergeant Duffy Locations: * Unknown Items: * Captain America's Shield (1st appearance of disk shield) Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped in the Nazi Stronghold! | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain America Supporting Characters: * Bucky Adversaries: * * Agent 3-21 * Other Characters: * Henry Baldwin * Various Nazi soldiers * Sergeant Locations: * Germany :* Berlin Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Wax Statue That Struck Death! | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain America Supporting Characters: * Bucky Adversaries: * Wax Man Other Characters: * Senator Keats * Sergeant Duffy * General Stevens Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Short Circuit | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America * Bucky Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nazi Sappers Other Characters: *Hank Weldon Locations: * Camp Lehigh * Deserted Mine Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Valley of the Mist | Writer5_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler5_1 = Al Avison | Inker5_1 = Al Gabrielle | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tuk, the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Tanir Adversaries: * The Hairy Ones * The Witches of Endor Other Characters: * Princess Eve Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Devil and the Green Plague | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Inker6_2 = Jack Kirby | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Hurricane (Mike Cury) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pluto * Jivaro Headhunters Other Characters: * Axti * Jivaros * Ruth Holden * Xelak * Ralph Rand Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America, Volume 1. The Captain America stories from this issue are also reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. * Hurricane (Mike Cury) is identified as Michael Gray in this issue. | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Captain America's disk-shaped shield. In issue #1, Cap began his career using a striped wedge-shaped shield. The shield that appears in this issue is the one that Cap will use throughout the majority of his career. | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory }}